The Way The World Works
by Vincents-Soul
Summary: ff7 & ff8. Cloud and Avalanche team up with SeeDs and help save both worlds from the biggest threat yet. Please R&R. Open to guest Writings
1. Chapter 1: After the End

****

Well, this is my first attempt at a story. Erm…. a few friends have read it, and they think its good. I, however, have yet to be convinced. As a rookie writer, I need lots and lots of reviews to help me on my way, and maybe I can get better? Anyway, I hope you reading this. Thanks again! J 

****

Disclaimer: Before anyone asks, I do NOT, in any way, shape or form, own FF7, its charictors or plot. But I do own this story! ;)

****

The Way The World Works

Chapter 1: After the End

****

BANG!

Vincent shot yet another round into the man who stood before him with the Masumane, the most dreaded sword on Planet

Sephiroth reacted almost immediately, by casting his favorite spell. **SLOW!** He shouted. Almost immediately, Vincent's movements slowed down, and he was unable to defend himself against the silver haired man, who was now lunging himself at him, the mighty sword held high, ready to come down in a lethal arc. Vincent cowered, covering his head with his claw, in a vain attempt to save himself. Suddenly, a brilliant flash of silver met the Masumane with a spark, causing Sephiroth to skid to a halt. He growled at Cloud, whose glowing blue eyes stared into his. Sephiroth glared at him, surprised at Clouds strength.

Cloud slowly lowered his sword, still staring into the raging green eyes of his adversary.

Sephiroth jumped back, and lowered his sword as well, and, weaving a spell in his mind, glared at the group of three mismatched warriors that stood before him.

"Cloud, what's he doing?" Tifa whispered in his ear.

"I don't know" he replied, not taking his eyes from the ShinRa General before him.

"Well, I'm gunna put a stop to it!" she screamed, charging at the silver haired man, who seemed lost in thought.

Tifa ran at him, checking her materia as she went. Sephiroth saw her, raising his massive sword as she approached him.

Suddenly, she skidded to a halt in front of the deadly man. He leered at her, and, as she frowned back, a trickle of blood started to mak its way from the corner of her mouth.

Cloud and Vincent looked in horror, as Tifa's form slumped before Sephiroth, the blade of the masumane protruding from her back.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Cloud screamed, his mako blue eyes wide with horror. "You'll pay for that, you swine," he yelled as he charged at Sephiroth. He held the Ultimate Weapon behind him, ready to swing down. He could feel the rage building inside him, and tears forming in his eyes.

Sephiroth slowly stood up, and with an evil leer, slowly withdrew his sword from the body in front of him, allowing it to fall, face down on the ground. He locked eyes with Cloud, and stood ready to meet him.

Within a fraction of a second, the air was blue with strings of curses from Cloud, sparks flew as the legendary swords clashed together, their masters blocking, swinging and lunging at each other. Sephiroth was shocked, how can this blonde traitor be so fast, so strong? Each blow Cloud landed was nearer than the last one, not giving Sephiroth a chance to attack with his lethal weapon, so all he could do was block Cloud's rage driven strikes. 

The two swords locked a final time, Sephiroth on one knee in a defensive position, holding the masumane above his head, stopping the Ultima Weapon from cleaving it off.

"So Cloud" Sephiroth growled, "Tell me, how does it feel to be so weak? And how does it feel to loose Tifa?" he said, knowing of Clouds feelings towards her.

Cloud didn't reply immediately. Instead he was looking at the unconscious form of his love, still slowly breathing, and scarred from where the masumane sliced through her innards.

" How does it feel to loose your mother?" Cloud eventually growled back, not taking his eyes off Tiff's body.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed into angry slits, glowing insanely, as he swung sword in a huge arc towards Cloud, who easily blocked it, and came face to face with Sephiroth once more.

"I heard her scream as I ran my sword through her," Cloud said calmly. Vincent and the others looked on astonished, never having heard their blond haired leader speak like this before.

"I should have killed you a long time ago, Cloud, and I swear, I will make up for my mistakes now" Sephiroth glared as he took a step back, looking at the group through his cruel glowing eyes.

"GROWL!" A sudden blurry of red and gold flashed from behind Sephiroth, knocking him to his knees. Red had attacked from behind, and was now sniffing at the man who lay before him. 

"I hate to attack from the rear, but I hate this man more" he snarled, baring his ferocious teeth at the fallen man.

The members of avalanche, those who were still able to, encircled the once great general.

"So, u want to kill us all, and the planet, do you, you freak?" Barratt scowled, and raised his gun arm to Sephiroth head, and cocking it next to his ear.

"No, wait", said Yuffie, putting her hand on his gun-arm. "I think this last action should be Clouds," she said, looking at the group. "Come on, Tifa needs our help." She looked around the mismatched clan for approval.

Surprisingly, it was Barratt who moved first, pulling a potion out of his pocket and muttering under his breath headed for Tifa. The others reluctantly followed, leaving Cloud and Sephiroth alone.

" So is this how it ends Cloud?" Sephiroth said quietly to Cloud, who stood like an executioner over him, his sword poised to come swinging down on his neck.

"This is how it ends" he replied coldly, his mako blue eyes flickering as he fought the feelings welling up inside, trying to fight back the tears. "This is what happens when you kill my friends. Aeris. Tifa's father. My whole hometown. I'm still not sure if it was you who were responsible for my mothers death," he said, with anger in his voice

"Well", Sephiroth said sarcastically, "we know who was responsible for my mothers death now, don't we?"

A/N:

Well, I know it was a short story, but like I said, its my first attempt, and I don't often write stories. So I'm counting on you now, please review, and give me some ideas? All and any will be considered, let me know! Many thanks and most importantly, HELP!

~Vincents_soul~


	2. Chapter 2: The Beggining Of the End

Well, thanks for all your reviews so far, especially Mako_majic, who has helped and persuaded me (with a rolled up newspaper) to begin writing. I kinda goofed last chapter and deleted some of your reviews. Oops! ^_^ Sorry and all that. Well, here is chapter 2; I still need help, so please continue to R&R.

****

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

Ultimacia let loose her massively powerful Apocalypse attack on the three who dared to confront her.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Zell shouted, as he once again cast full-life on Quistis.

"Wha…what happened?" she muttered as she came around, shaking her head as the unconsciousness faded.

"Bloody Ultimacia, that's what" Squall muttered, pulling two X-potions out of his pocket and throwing Zell one. He could feel the potion flowing through his veins, as it healed him from the inside out. "Ahhh!" he gasped.

Ultimacia studied them for a moment. '_I wonder if these three would make better knights than that fool Siefer?_' She quickly dispelled the thought out of her head. "Vermin" she growled at them in an ungodly, disembodied voice, which seemed to resonate around the warriors, as if she was speaking directly into their minds.

Quistis shuddered. "I hate it when she does that…" She glanced about, looking for a possible source for the voice Her surroundings so familiar just a few moments ago had disappeared, they were now encircled with stars, as if they were stood on some invisible platform in space. "Erm guys? I hate to worry you, but where did the room go?"

"Whoa!" Zell stumbled as he looked about, "Where's the floor? This is like a bad trip from a cheap hotdog…."

"Shut up, Zell. We need to concentrate on the matter at hand," Squall said, in a matter of fact way.

"Always about the mission huh?" Zell retorted, causing Squall to cast him a glance that could kill.

"Cut it out you two!" Quistis snapped, pointing her gloved finger at the sorceress "We got bigger problems right now?"

The massive form of Ultimacia, somehow glowing in her gown stood before them, calmly waiting for their next move, while contemplating ways to eradicate the vermin before her. It was Squall who made the move, stepping back, clutching his mighty Lionheart in one hand, putting one hand in front of him and concentrated. '_Eden_' he asked in his mind. '_Eden, come_' he felt the warmth envelop him, as Eden's life force covered his own. '_I am here_'. He could hear the ancient, magical voice in his mind, so full of power, yet soft and gentle, as he opened his eyes and focused on the monstrosity before him.

"I don't think so", Ultimacia's disembodied voice called out again, and she let out a brilliant, white light, surrounding Squall. He could feel Eden's life force draining away, until he could no longer hear the thoughts of the powerful GF. "Damn it" he growled deeply, his eyes narrowing, the scar on his forehead now bleeding slightly. Ultimacia laughed a ringing laughter that went right through the trio. 

"WHAT THE HELL?" proclaimed Zell, punching the ground as he realised that she had just killed the most powerful GF the party had, in a single blow. Again, Ultimacia let out a piercing, ringing laughter surrounding the three, and Quistis shuddered once more. "Damn you" she muttered, casting Blizzaraga on Ultimacia.

The spell weaved its way towards the sorceress, still laughing as it enveloped her in a block of ice. As it broke away at the end of the attack, Ultimacia stood, unaffected by the magic, and even angrier than before. "So, you want to play it like that, do you?" she teased.

"I have an idea" Squall interrupted, not taking his dark eyes off the 'woman' before him. "Cast Aura on me, maybe I can do some damage that way" he suggested to Zell, while Quistis slowly panted from the strain of the spell, her head slowly spinning.

"Uh, ok" Zell muttered, and began to weave the Limit Break spell in his mind. "AURA!" Streams of brilliant light shot out from Zell and enveloped Squall's entire body in an eerie glow, causing Squall in turn, to glow the same colour. 

Squall gasped, as the raw power began to surge through his body. "Right" He stared at his enemy, weighing her up in his mind, and setting his grip on his sword again. Suddenly, he sprung forward, bringing the gunblade up in an arc to meet Ultimacia. Again and again, the shots rang out, the sound of metal striking flesh and bone resonated around, Squall moved faster than the naked eye could follow, slashing and cutting, throwing his sword about as if it were as light as a feather. It was over quickly, and Squall jumped back, regaining his fighting stance, as he began to summon the final part of his attack. "LION HEART" he called, drawing upon his strength and magic, letting out a flash as it began to charge his sword, and himself, giving him the strength to let loose a devastating blow on Ultimacia. As he brought the gunblade down, Quistis let loose Flare, causing the two attacks to occur simultaneously, leaving Ultimacia with no chance to defend herself as she was enveloped in an array of brilliant light and magic. 

As the light faded away to the starry backdrop once more, the trio found themselves looking at something quite different. Ultimacia was knelt on the floor, breathing heavily. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!?!?!?" Zell exclaimed yet again, "No one can withstand that!" 

Squall grunted something incomprehensible, and wiped away the blood that was slowly trickling down his forehead, while Quistis looked on, shocked at the power and punishment that Ultimacia had withstood. 

The trio cautiously crept forward, weapons ready, weary of any trap she might spring on them. They confronted her, and found her chuckling quietly.

"You think that's all I have?" Ultimacia laughed, raising her head at them. "Hahahahaha!" she rose up, and floated above the heads of the warriors. "What the hell…?" Zell muttered under his breath, staring in awe, as they backed off slightly, and tensed up.

"Time compression was just the start of my plan" Ultimacia began, "I intent to rule every time, of every dimension!" she began her penetrating laugh once more, sending chills down the spines of those present. 

"So why are you telling us then? To give us more reason to stop you?" Quistis said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, the whip she carried ready to strike.

"HA! You think you pathetic vermin can stop me?" Ultimacia snorted in disgust, while the laughter echoed away into an eerie silence. "I think I might just spare you," she mused, "you provide me with some humour" she remarked, before floating out of reach of the three, enveloping herself in a shell of barrier spells, and began to weave a more powerful, devastating spell.

"He... hey! What's happening?" Squall asked, feeling a change in the air around him. It felt to be growing more electric and colder somehow, as she weaved her spell.

"Right now, there is a world nearby me," Ultimacia scorned, staring down at the trio with her empty, black eyes, seemingly penetrating the very souls of the three. "A world in turmoil, the planet crying for help, and chaos reigning over it" she informed the group, who stood in shocked silence. "And I intent to…help it"

A/N:

Well, what's that like? ^_^ I hope you like it! Any ideas what's happening next? Lol! Please continue to R&R, I still need your expert advice, ideas and encouragement if this story is going to make it through to the end! Thanks!

~Vincent~


	3. Chapter 3: The End Of Worlds

Well, here's chapter 3. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been kinda busy with Christmas and a special friend. Well, here goes, please, continue to R&R

****

Chapter 3: The End of Worlds

****__

" So is this how it ends Cloud?" Sephiroth said quietly to Cloud, who stood like an executioner over him, his sword poised to come swinging down on his neck.

"This is how it ends" he replied coldly, his mako blue eyes flickering as he fought the feelings welling up inside, trying to fight back the tears. "This is what happens when you kill my friends. Aeris. Tifa's father. My whole hometown. I'm still not sure if it was you who were responsible for my mothers death," he said, with anger in his voice

"Well", Sephiroth said sarcastically, "we know who was responsible for my mothers death now, don't we?"

Cloud looked stunned for a moment, and lowered his sword, a tear almost forming at his eye. His mind raced, a thousand fleeting glimpses of his mother and his hometown flashed through it. Was he as bad as Sephiroth? He asked himself.

Sephiroth noticed Cloud's insecurity, and immediately began to use this to his advantage, teasing and taunting him, playing with his already fragile mind. "Are you any better than me? Really, are you?" he began to plant little seeds of doubt into Cloud's head. Cloud shook his head from side to side, trying to block out the man's words and the thoughts that were creeping in. Sephiroth slowly stood up, pausing only to retrieve his sword; Cloud didn't even notice him moving as he wrestled with his conscience. 

Cloud collapsed to his knees, his head reeling with thoughts as he held it between two shaking hands, thoughts of his hometown and mother, vague flashes of faces of the people he had killed or helped kill, the realization of the hundreds that had died by his hand when the reactors blew up in Midgar. He questioned himself over and over, '_am I any better?'_

Vincent watched the strange sight that was unfolding before him. He saw Cloud ready to kill Sephiroth. He then saw Cloud drop his sword and collapse only a few seconds later. Then, it was Sephiroth's turn to stand like an executioner, his sword poised to separate Cloud's head from his body. His normally stoic and compassionless face flashed concern for a moment. 

"Cloud is in trouble" he stated to the others, crowded around Tifa, trying to revive her. It was Cid who looked up first.

"Holy $^#@!" he bellowed, his everlasting cigarette falling to his feet and smoldering gently on the stone floor. "Yuffie, take care of Tifa, while we kick the @#$% outta Sephiroth"?

Red tisked at Cid's continuing procrastination, before charging towards the 'great' General Sephiroth. The others weren't far behind, only Yuffie stayed to help Tifa, using her limit break to coax her back into consciousness, with help from a phoenix down.

The group of mismatched heroes ran toward their leader, who knelt in despair, before the general. Red reached them first, just as the silver haired warrior began to swing his sword down in a fatal arc towards Cloud's unprotected neck. 

Sephiroth saw Red leap at him out of the corner of his eye, and stopped the Masumane in its swing and slightly changed his fighting stance to counter his new adversary. The legendary weapon was now horizontal, pointing directly towards the lion-type creature, which was in mid pounce. Suddenly, Red froze in mid air, not moving forward, neither falling. Both Red and Sephiroth looked at each other in confusion for a few seconds, before Cid's voice was heard, bellowing something about a stop spell, and the pilot rounded on the general with a grin, the Venus Gospel in one hand. 

Sephiroth merely brushed this momentary interruption off, and swung his sword horizontally, heading for Cid's waist, his intention being to slice the man in two. Cid, however, managed to put the Venus Gospel between him and certain death. An almost sickening, splintering sound was heard, as the Masumane cleaved the spear neatly in two. This time, it was Sephiroth's turn to grin, a wry smile snaking its way over his pale lips. He narrowed his cold, jade green eyes at the pilot, and raised his arm. 

"ULTIMA"

A burst of dazzling green light enveloped Cid, who stood, dumb-founded on the spot, eyes wide in terror. A mirage of colours were emitted, causing a tornado like wind to whip about, preventing the others from reaching either Cid, or Cloud. Sephiroth seemed unaffected by the wind, his silver hair still, and his long, satin black coat merely fluttering as though in a gentle breeze. The intensity of the light and colors increased, and the spell finally came to an end with a powerful explosion, throwing Cid across the crater. He lay there, motionless, his limbs twisted in impossible angles, and crimson blood trickling from a deep gash on his head and out of the corner of his mouth.

__ ****

Meanwhile:

"HA! You think you pathetic vermin can stop me?" Ultimacia snorted in disgust, while the laughter echoed away into an eerie silence. "I think I might just spare you," she mused, "you provide me with some humor" she remarked, before floating out of reach of the three, enveloping herself in a shell of barrier spells, and began to weave a more powerful, devastating spell.

"He... hey! What's happening?" Squall asked, feeling a change in the air around him. It felt to be growing more electric and colder somehow, as she weaved her spell.

"Right now, there is a world nearby me," Ultimacia scorned, staring down at the trio with her empty, black eyes, seemingly penetrating the very souls of the three. "A world in turmoil, the planet crying for help, and chaos reigning over it" she informed the group, who stood in shocked silence. "And I intent to…help it"

Squall looked at his fellow comrades in confusion, and they looked back at him with the same bewilderment.

"What's she mean, 'I'm gunna help it?' And why does that make me shiver as much as when she laughs?" Quistis muttered absently to herself. Zell stood dumbfounded, Ultimecia's words slowly turning over in his mind, and not really making much sense.

"What exactly do you mean?" Squall asked, his head cocked to one side, and a puzzled look across his face, his body stayed in his fighting stance, however, ready for any trick she might be playing.

Ultimecia scorned the group from her high perch above them. 

"Be quiet, you fools. You are about to witness the bringing together of two worlds, the merging of two universes…" She trailed off into silence. A vibrant blue glow surrounded her, and began to pulsate. As it did so, an eerie chanting filled the empty space around them.

"Help it?" Zell questioned the void, rubbing his head. 

"Oh, try to keep up!" Quistis snapped at him. Squall glanced over at her in mild surprise. He'd seen her agitated before, but this was something else.

The pulsating light grew brighter, and more vibrant, before fading down to a dull glow, and then intensifying again. Thoughts ran through Squall's head, the light was very similar to the one the group had seen in the Deep Sea Research facility, just before they had fought Bahamut. But the light they saw now was brighter, and seemed more powerful, the same, but different…somehow.

The void that the mercenaries were stood in began to take to same hue as the pulsating light, until they were surrounded by it, no longer able to see the sorceress, or each other.

"Guys?" Zell's question reverberated about the void, and he began furtively glancing about searching for his allies and friends in the light.

Quistis began to panic. "Squall? Zell?" She wandered aimlessly about, trying to find her friends while slightly hoping that she wasn't walking straight to the edge of whatever platform they were stood on.

Squall, however, seemed calm on the surface, his expressions and stance not changing. His eyes, however, betrayed how he felt inside; he was afraid, afraid of being alone, just like back when Sis had left him. He knew that he acted like he didn't need anyone, and pushed people away, but deep inside he was aching for a friend right now.

The light continued to grow in intensity, until it was a blinding white light. Zell tried to shade his eyes with his hands, while Quistis and Squall continued to peer into the brilliant glow wondering what the Sorceress was doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it for now. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been real busy, and Yorkshire water decided to cut my broadband cable. Typical. The next installment shouldn't take so long though. Thanks again to Mako_Majic for proof reading, and good luck with your exams Hun ^_^

Please continue to R&R

~Vincent~


	4. Chapter 4: The Merging

Hey! I know its been a long time, but I've been having some slight…career problems ^_^ But, now I'm back! And as for all hmmm…5 of my reviewers, thanks for the support, the rest of you should be ashamed!

****

Chapter 4: The Merging

The void that the mercenaries were stood in began to take to same hue as the pulsating light, until they were surrounded by it, no longer able to see the sorceress, or each other.

"Guys?" Zell's question reverberated about the void, and he began furtively glancing about searching for his allies and friends in the light.

Quistis began to panic. "Squall? Zell?" She wandered aimlessly about, trying to find her friends while slightly hoping that she wasn't walking straight to the edge of whatever platform they were stood on.

Squall, however, seemed calm on the surface, his expressions and stance not changing. His eyes, however, betrayed how he felt inside; he was afraid, afraid of being alone, just like back when Sis had left him. He knew that he acted like he didn't need anyone, and pushed people away, but deep inside he was aching for a friend right now. 

The light continued to grow in intensity, until it was a blinding white light. Zell tried to shade his eyes with his hands, while Quistis and Squall continued to peer into the brilliant glow wondering what the Sorceress was doing.

As the light grew to an impossible intensity, the three SeeD's heard a faint whine. It was the same sound that was heard before they slipped into Laguna's world.

Squall recognized it immediately. "Not now," he moaned, clutching his temple and lowering the Lionheart. 

Quistis and Zell heard it also, but by the time they had figured out what had happened, they fell to the floor, unconscious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zell awoke in Balamb Garden. Music was playing. He recognized it as the same music that was played at the Graduation Ball, that was nearly a year ago, it couldn't possibly be…could it? He looked over the dance floor with bleary eyes. Empty. No, wait, he thought, there IS someone here. He started to cross the dance floor, but as he took his first step, his whole world span and twisted. He gripped his head and took a deep breath, before starting out again this time with determination. Time seem to slow down, the air felt thick, like he was walking in a dream. The figure across the floor seemed to be retreating…no; he just wasn't getting any closer. 

"HEY! WHO'S THERE?" he yelled. 

Quistis was suddenly jarred awake by the sound of someone shouting. She lay there, disorientated, trying to figure out what was happening. "HEY, WHO'S THERE?" the voice bellowed again. "Its me" she managed to reply weakly, glancing about for the source of the voice. 

Her eyes fell on Zell, who was franticly running on the spot, trying to reach her. "ZELL! I'M HERE! IT'S ME, QUISTIS!" she called back.

Groggily, she got to her feet, and began to cross the floor towards Zell. She stumbled, and fell forward, the room rushing about her, but instead of hitting hard floor, she was caught by Zell. 

"What's happening? Where are we? Where's the others?" She stammered, still lying in Zell's arms. 

"Dunno. I guess this means we failed." He deadpanned, looking once more at his impossible surroundings. 

Quistis looked up at him, before diverting her gaze at the floor and letting her body go limp. "Damn..." she said, forlorn.

Zell was about to speak, When a concerned looking Selphie came charging into the room, followed promptly by Irvine and Rinoa. 

"What happened?"

Did we win?"

Where's Squall?"

Questions came at Zell and Quistis at impossible speed. 

"No. We didn't. And I don't know where Squall is…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

MEANWHILE

"ULTIMA"

A burst of dazzling green light enveloped Cid, who stood, dumb-founded on the spot, eyes wide in terror. A mirage of colours were emitted, causing a tornado like wind to whip about, preventing the others from reaching either Cid, or Cloud. Sephiroth seemed unaffected by the wind, his silver hair still, and his long, satin black coat merely fluttering as though in a gentle breeze. The intensity of the light and colors increased, and the spell finally came to an end with a powerful explosion, throwing Cid across the crater. He lay there, motionless, his limbs twisted in impossible angles, and crimson blood trickling from a deep gash on his head and out of the corner of his mouth.

'Well, this is nice' Cid thought sarcastically, as the world began to fade away into darkness. But, Cid soon realized, not a normal darkness. He wasn't unconscious. "Should I be grateful?" he asked the black void. Wait a moment. Asked? 'Right. So I'm not dead. So where the $^* am I?' he thought.

Sephiroth turned his attention back to Red, who was still floating impossibly in front of him. The Generals eyes blazed for a moment, as he thought of how best to dispatch the creature. Red was desperately struggling to free himself, and get back onto the ground, all four legs thrashing wildly against the air. Suddenly, the silver haired man was violently awoken from his thoughts, ducking with inhuman speed and agility as Vincent and Barrett sent a volley of bullets towards him. Vincent's expression showed a momentary respect for the man, no one had ever dodged away from his sniper accurate shots before. 

Sephiroth straightened up again, the smile returning to his face. The Masumane was now set to sever Clouds head once more, its owner's muscles flexing in the effort. Cloud, however, began to realize the peril he was in, and, with only a few milliseconds left of life, managed to hoist Ultima Weapon above his head. Sparks flew as the legendary swords met again, Sephiroth's expression changed to show disgust and annoyance rather than the normal cruel smirk. The two men stared at each other, mako sapphire blue meeting mako jade green. They parted, and the two men stood facing each other, reading their fighting stances. 

Unbeknownst to any of the group, a strange transformation was taking place to the very ground they stood on. It was slowly becoming green with life, grass and flowers. Yuffie was the first to notice. "Look at the ground! Look at the ground!" she squawked, while jumping up and down madly.

Everybody heard Yuffie's excited squawks, Sephiroth included, and began to notice for themselves the strange transformation that was taking place around them. The cold stone floor of the crater they were stood on became green, sprouting with small flowers and grass. The ceiling of the cave, so far below the ground, gave way to the sky, which, in turn began to change from its foreboding, dark colour with the blood red tint of meteor into a beautiful, cloudless blue. The craters walls seemed to melt into nothingness. The wind dropped, and the only sound was from the Highwind, the backwash from the propellers sending petals soaring into a swirl of colours.

The transformation that the crater was undertaking sent a strange sense of life into both AVALANCHE and their most abhorrent enemy, healing the fallen and those still standing. The group of warriors took in the scene around them, the battle now in the back of their minds, weapons hanging uselessly by their sides.

Well, that's me again, sorry it's a short chapter, and it doesn't make much sense, all will be revealed, I promise! 

Thanks to all 7 (7!!!) of my reviewers, Especially Mako_majic, who has been inspiration, a huge source of ideas, and a brilliant friend! Also, thanks go out to Alan_Bates, for all his ideas.

As for mistasparkle123, You never know…

Thanks again every one! Please keep reading and reviewing!

~Vincent~


End file.
